


Jiwa Perempuan

by Jogag_Busang



Series: LOTUS: Puisi 2015 [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Aku tidak pernah tahu. Sebenarnya apa jiwaku?





	Jiwa Perempuan

_Kadang-kadang, aku terbangun dan mendapati diriku sedang berteriak-teriak_

_Meratap tentang masa-masa terkelam_

_Tanpa sadar, aku menghilang dan tubuhku kembali mengejang_

_Seakan badanku memberontak untuk mendengar_

_Akan kata-kata itu... jiwa perempuan_

_Aku tak pernah tahu apa yang sedang terjadi padaku_

_Bukan, tapi seluruh alam tiba-tiba menggelap_

_Dunia seakan runtuh di depan mataku_

_Aku berusaha, berusaha mencegah serangan demi serangan_

_Tapi pada akhirnya, aku terjerembab ke dalam kekalahan_

_Seharusnya aku kuat untuk bertahan, bukan?_

_Menjadi seseorang yang hidup dengan sungguhan_

_Bukannya terus-terusan jatuh, hancur, remuk dan lalu hilang_

_Aku sering merenung, apa itu jiwa perempuan?_

_Pedas sekali kata-kata menghujam_

_Kutakut aku tak pernah menjadi seseorang_

_Aku mengamati mereka, sehat dan gembira_

_Mereka dapat tertawa, mereka dapat bercanda_

_Tapi perempuan memang yak pernah meminta lebih_

_Perasaan demi perasaan berliku-liku_

_Menutup diri, diam, dan tak terjangkau_

_Figur seperti itukah perempuan?_

_Dan apa yang sedang terjadi padaku?_

_Lemah, lembek, tak kuat untuk berdiri sendiri_

_Kebingungan di tengah jalan, di antara remang-remang_

_Aku tak pernah meminta menjadi seperti ini_

_Siapa yang menginginkan?_

_Tapi lelaki memang terus meminta lebih_

_Perasaan demi perasaan mengalir keluar_

_Memencak emosi, marah, dan berteriak_

_Figur seperti itukah seorang lelaki?_

_Dan apa yang sedang terjadi padaku?_

_Jatuh dan lalu terpejam sambil emracau_

_Tersesat di persimpangan, di antara kegelapan_

_Aku tak pernah meminta menjadi seperti ini_

_Siapa pula yang menginginkan?_

_Karena aku tak tahu apa sebenarnya jiwaku_

_Jiwa lelakikah atau jiwa perempuan?_

_Seperti ini, aku meresapi, bagaimana rasanya_

_Tapi ternyata semua orang sama saja_

_Lelaki atau perempuan, kadang-kadang egois tingkahnya_

_Jiwa perempuan adalah sebuah jiwa terkuat yang pernah ada_

_Aku tahu ini ketika aku membuka mata, membuka telinga_

_Nyatanya hidup tak lengkap tanpa danya mereka_

_Tangisan, seringkali disalahartikan_

_Pingsan dan hilang kesadaran membuat geram_

_Pemalu, tak tahu malu, menggelikan_

_Kurasa ini cukup meremehkan_

_Begitukah? Sebegitu burukkah jiwa perempuan?_

_Hei! Lalu apa yang ada pada jiwa lelaki?_

_Gagah berani, tak pernah takut untuk berkelahi_

_Berbuat semaunya sendiri, seenaknya sendiri_

_Pemimpin, mempunyai hak untuk mengomeli_

_Tapi, hidup memang tidak bisa satu untuk berdiri_

_Hanya lelaki yang menang, memeluk keagungan_

_Jika begitu, bukankah dunia akan menjadi tumpang?_

_Karena segala sesuatu memang tercipta untuk berlawanan_

_Agar mereka dapat saling melengkapi dengan bersandingan_

_Karena kini aku tahu apa sebenarnya jiwaku_

_Tak penting lagi sebutan untuk hal itu_

_Karena memang tak pernah ada beda, tak ada sesuatu_

_Dan di atas semua itu, aku ingin menjadi diriku_

_Aku tak ingin berbohong untuk tampil dengan lucu_

_Atau merubah jati diriku_

_Karena aku adalah aku, bukan kamu_

_Dan kamu adalah kamu, bukan aku_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 17 Desember 2015.


End file.
